


Burger King Crowns

by smars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of characters will be mentioned briefly, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Humor, It'll probably be more romantic than platonic but it can seen as either (for now), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Recreational Drug Use, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smars/pseuds/smars
Summary: Quackity is high and wants Burger King. Techno has a mini-van.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Burger King Crowns

Quackity loosely grips the banister as he walks down the darkened staircase, floorboards underneath him vibrating with the violent thump of music. He reaches the bottom step and begins to push his way through the overpacked living room before he’s stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder from behind. The hand spins him around, and he is suddenly faced with who he thinks is Karl, though it’s far too dark to be completely sure. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been!” The mysterious person—who he realizes is definitely Karl, now that he can properly make out his face—shouts in order to be heard through the yells of drunk college students and constant blaring music.

“I was on the roof smoking a joint with your boyfriend! He was gonna come and look for you!” Quackity yells back equally as loud, straining his voice in the process. 

Students shove their way past the pair, and Quackity gets annoyed with how much they're being pushed around by the crowd. In retaliation, Quackity “accidentally” elbows the next guy who harshly bumps his and Karl’s shoulder. The man turns to him with an irritated expression, and Quackity mouths ‘sorry’ to him. A gesture he clearly doesn't mean, as a wide smirk makes its way onto his face. Karl rolls his eyes throughout the exchange but it goes unnoticed under the dim lights. The guy still looks pissed but is eventually dragged away by a blonde girl—a very plastered blonde girl—shouting about wanting to dance. Quackity scoffs and watches as the man is pulled away but is promptly interrupted when Karl flicks his forehead to gain his attention. It does, and Quackity rubs at the now sore spot with a small pout. 

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself!” Karl yells, eyes flitting between Quackity and the stairs, obviously indicating that he wanted to head to the roof and see Sapnap. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine! I’m probably just gonna try and find a quiet place around here! This music is gonna give me a migraine!” He says, still rubbing at his forehead, the flick not helping his growing headache. 

“I’ll probably go to the basement!” Quackity nearly has to scream to be heard over the music. 

The basement is a suitable place to go, he thinks. It's usually filled with sober college students quietly talking, being the designated driver of the night. There is also the occasional stoner lounging on a beanbag, waiting for their edible to kick in and transcend them to another dimension. A perfect place for a slightly high person like him to relax. 

A smile appears on Karl’s face as he makes a joke that goes unheard by Quackity due to the blasting music, but it humors Karl enough to send him into hysterics, shaking with laughter. Quackity attempts to hold in his own laughs, but then Karl snorts and clutches at Quackity’s shoulder, and he breaks like a dam. Quackity erupts in his own maniacal laughter, and he grabs at Karl’s purple sweater for support, not wanting to keel over.

Quackity would blame the slow-building high for sending him into a fit at the missed joke, but he knows it's actually because of Karl’s contagious laugh. 

They hold onto each other as their laughter dies off, and Karl giggles before saying something that Quackity still can’t hear. Quackity wipes his eyes from tears, mouthing ‘what’ to Karl, having missed what he said completely. Karl makes a pointed gesture towards the staircase and silently mouths ‘Sapnap’ to him. Quackity mutters a quiet ‘oh’ and nods, finally understanding. 

Karl retrieves his cracked phone from his back pocket and shakes it in front of Quackity. He also taps it a few times, allowing the screen to light up and darken multiple times before giving Quackity a meaningful look. Quackity instantly recognizes Karl’s wordless message —‘Text or call me if you need me’— and nods at him again. Karl smiles and pushes his phone back into his pocket. He pats Quackity’s shoulder softly before turning and making his way to the stairs that Quackity had just come down from. 

Quackity follows Karl’s figure with his eyes until he gradually disappears into a sea of drunk bodies. He remembers his previous plans to go to the basement, but his feet suddenly feel rooted in their spot. He shakes his leg in an attempt to move, but all it does is make Quackity do a poor imitation of the stanky leg. His brain slowly becomes hazy, and he silently accepts having to stand in the living room forever (or at least until Karl comes back to get him). He sways his arms at his sides and bobs his head along to the music, completely off-rhythm. He starts to raise his arms in the air but before he gets the chance to embarrass himself further, he is shoved by a passerby. 

He trips a bit, finally unrooted from his spot but still glares at the fleeting body that pushed him, despite helping him. He brushes off imaginary dust on his jacket and a small smile appears on his face, realizing that his high has hit him. He chuckles quietly to himself and starts to make his way to the basement at the end of the narrow hallway. His eyes are glued to the floor, carefully watching where he steps as he forces his way through the small crowd of people. He hears someone call his name in the distance, but his feet are dead set on leading him to the basement that he ignores the shout entirely. Random people block the hallway, but he manages to squeeze between them as he tries to escape to the basement.

Somehow he manages to make it to the staircase in one piece, and he squints his eyes as he's suddenly blinded by the illuminating lights coming from the basement. He makes a slow descent down the stairs, grasping the banister tightly to keep himself from stumbling. If the lights weren’t on, Quackity is sure he would have taken a hip-breaking tumble down the stairs. An effective way to kill a party he thinks. 

As Quackity reaches the bottom stair, he finds that his previous statement was true. The only people occupying the basement were a few students quietly chatting and some stragglers on their phones, who most likely lost their friends upstairs. A pool table stands in the middle of the room, missing their cue sticks, and an unknown substance stains the once pristine pool carpet. He's careful not to touch the sticky parts of the table and uses it as a crutch to make it across the room without staggering. He crosses the floor at a snail's pace, aiming for the free seat on the couch that sat in the corner. 

He silently wishes he had gotten water before he came downstairs, slowly becoming a victim of cottonmouth, making his throat feel extremely dry. Quackity makes it to the couch unscathed and huffs loudly as he collapses onto the couch. He gives himself a moment of rest, finally being rewarded for the treacherous journey he had endured. 

It’s quiet in the basement, his breathing suddenly amplified in his head. Loud blaring music now turning into a muffled hum. The lyrics mesh with each other, making it a meaningless mess of gibberish. The walls cancel out most of the sound, leaving only a soft vibration he could feel through the couch. 

Quackity rests his head on the back of the couch, allowing his high to fully consume him. He thinks about taking a small nap, as the softness of the couch gently pulls him into an unconscious state. But before he gets the chance to drift off, there is a shuffling next to him that disrupts him. He rolls his head to the side and peeks an eye open to look over at the person seated next to him. His fuzzy vision only shows him with a pink blob, and he sits up in his comfortable position to rub the back of his hand against his eye. 

He blinks rapidly attempting to clear his vision and glances again at the person sitting next to him. He’s surprised to find a familiar face. The person must feel Quackity's eyes boring into the side of their head because they also lookup. The pair maintain eye contact for a few moments before Quackity forces himself to speak to break the awkward staring contest. 

“Hey Techno.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot but it ended up turning out a lot longer than I was expecting. I already have more written out but I thought this was a good place to stop the chapter, a little teaser at the end lol. Don't expect too much from the fic, since it was originally planned to be a one-shot it's not going to be the same length as a normal fic. Honestly, just expect some wholesome stuff along with a smidge of angst. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
